Magical Girl Raising Project - Dark
by Zenon3zpz
Summary: Just a short personal project I wanted to write from time to time
1. Darkness Begins

**Small notes:**

Greetings to everyone!

Wanted to try writing or well typing in this case since I wanted to try something new every now and then, freelance minor vector artist here actually.

1\. It has been an extremely long time since I bothered writing stories unless its for school work, basically 2 to 4 years ago (4th October 2017 00:00 am here GMT +8)

2\. It is about post arc 1.5, Snow White Raising Project with only an inclusion of Mao Pam from the Limited Arc, but you'd barely see any spoilers I guess, minus fights.

2.1. There are some references to be seen earlier or later so well it gets interesting for readers (hopefully)

3\. There are up till 6 or 7 OCs all with their part to play in this story.

4\. Magical Girl Raising Project belongs to Asari Endou.

 **Darkness Begins**

 **K-City (Official Mayor Residence)**

"P-p-protect the mayor! Don't let them through!" screamed a guard.

They have barricaded themselves behind the last door.

Some of the guards have faces screamed of terror, others were nervous as to what they were facing.

K-City's official mayor residence was under attack by terrorist group, Black Cross.

"Hand over the mayor and Black Cross swears upon our organization's name that we'd let you free, you guys have your family to go home to, no?!" A female voice shouted behind the doors.

"You guys know what the mayor did, how he made use of others to desecrate and defile our beloved city, why are you siding with him? how can you guys call yourselves the very people protecting our city?" Another voice shouted, female as well.

"Kuroken, Kurokage, thank you, that's enough. Guards, you guys have 10 seconds to decide. Your lives and your chance to go back home to your loved ones or the mayor that did so much."

"10..9-"

The doors opened.

"Black Cross thanks you for your cooperation, you may return home now." said a girl dressed in a black ball gown dress with partial armour.

"But, not you of course." the ball gown clad girl said as she grabbed a running guard. "Isn't it a little too late for a job change? Mr Mayor."

 **Land Of Magic**

24 hours since the public execution of the Mayor in K City.

The investigation as well as foreign affairs decided to quickly dispatch Mao Pam to investigate into "Black Cross"

Rumours of an all female group, it was highly suspected to be a group of magical girls and the Land of Magic definitely wouldn't want it to be known to humans.

"N City is next to K City right?"

A voice echoed in the conference for whom to team up with Mao Pam on the upcoming investigation.

"Why not dispatch Ripple and Snow White as well? They are the "children of Cranberry" anyway and they did manage to capture Pythie Frederica"

The entire conference exploded into chaos.

Debates on offering up the two "children" should anything happen against the treatment of cruelty for them especially with the incidents they've been through.

Eventually it was to be decided by Ripple and Snow White.

 **Steel Tower**

"And that's why I would like to ask if the two of you are interested in working alongside with me. I won't force you two, it's a tough decision for the two of you and I won't be able to guarantee your safety so take your time to think it through." Mao Pam explained calmly the situation to the One-eyed ninja and the white school uniform magical girls.

A silence that seemed to last forever stood between the three of them, waves could be heard from the beach nearby.

"I'll join... to get stronger... and to see why they did all these." Snow White started.

"Snow White, I honestly want to stop you from going but since you've already made up your mind, I'm joining you." Ripple followed.

"I sincerely thank the two of you on behalf of the Land of Magic for your co-operation, we will be infiltrating K-city, rumours has it Black Cross is working for Kurosaki Corp so I do advise some research before we start tomorrow night."

"Kurosaki?!" the ninja widened her remaining eye.

"What kind of company is it Ripple?"

"Hmm I've read a few rumours about them over the net. They are a private major company situated in K-City but they have connections with the government. They were also responsible for investigations in Japan, such as the mysterious death at Monzen District and the supposed terrorist attack by Calamity Mary at Hotel Priestess near the National Highway." Ripple closed her eye, thinking back about the incident then she held so much regrets towards.

"Alright, I shall not disturb the two of you any further, our meeting location would be at the district just behind company at 10:30pm tomorrow." as Mao Pam cut in and bid goodbye.


	2. Dark Alley

**Dark Alley**

 **Alley behind Kurosaki Corp**  
 **10:00pm**

"Seems like we are here slightly earlier than I thought, sorry for dragging you out so early Ripple."

"Its fine, at least we can review some things before we proce-"

A sharp shrill could be heard and suddenly an orange light flashed past, cutting between the two.  
The orange light returned back to the original direction, and a thundering crash was heard from the direction it returned.  
Ripple and Snow White turned to the direction, the entire row of abandoned houses along the alley slide along a fine slice mark and crashed into rubbles.

"AND HELLO JAPANESE GIRLS YEA!" shouted the girl.

White shirt an a beige and black stripped scarf, black jacket with red stripes and torn blue jeans at base with small metal plates along the sides and a leather headband with a bronze gold star on her crimson ponytail.  
The girl had a floating disc that resembles a giant yoyo with rounded blades along the sides of it and red neon light that reflected in contrast to her blue eyes.

Beside her was another girl in a black windbreaker with its hood on and torn black jeans with red and black sport boots.  
Her golden fringe and black sport glasses shone under the moon light.

"Seriously Christine? Seriously did you have to do that" as she smacked the bottom of her fist on the crimson haired girl's head.

"Ouch, what did I do Skyla?!" the crimson haired girl wailed as she rubbed her head. "I mean those buildings are supposed to be taken down next year anyway and stop making me look dumb in front of others yo~"

"Its fine, you're an adorable idiot to begin with anyway."

"Aw thanks.. Wait a minute... I hate you so much Skyla."

"I love you too."

"Do you think this is some sort of a rom-com Snow White?"

"I have no idea Ripple." 

"Urgh." the two new girls muttered under their breath at the same time.

"A-a-anyway, name's Christine, Christine Mackenzie, your average magical girl." She said as she got into a running pose. "Here to play!" and she dashed towards Ripple.  
Ripple jumped backwards dodging the yoyo that Christine swiped across dodging by a hairbreadth.

"Too slow" a high kick followed up.

Ripple barely managed to block in time with her right arm at that time another kick swung in from the side and landed against her right arm causing her to fly into the debris.  
Ripple shook her head and tried to stand up, only to face a slow rotating blade.

"You lose Ripple." Christine loomed before she broke into a small laugh retracting her yoyo and showing a hand. "Sorry about that ya? Just wanted to see how an average Japanese magical girl fights here haha, don't mind? Oh and I'm kinda here for a job" She said in a silly smile with a tongue sticking out.

Ripple grabbed her hand and stood up, a little annoyed how Christine reminded her of her old partner just much more annoying.

"You keep mentioning Japanese magical girl... I presume you're not from around here?"

"Yup, American magical girl here."

"eh?" Ripple and Snow White looked at the duo with widened eyes.

"what, you two don't think only Japan has magical girls now do y-" a black object smacked Christine on the head and into the ground."  
"Christine, you seriously should stop doing that to random Japanese magical girls, it's bad for your reputation and hello there Skyla, long time no see"

"yo~ Long time no see Pam~ And I warned you, Christine" as Skyla sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I assume we can start with our plans?"


End file.
